This invention relates to a wall rack for filing papers and similar relatively thin, single and multiple page units; for example, current insurance reports. Documents such as business records and other papers are commonly stored in folders in the drawers of steel filing cabinets. The cabinets take up floor space and it requires time and effort to open the drawers and search for a particular folder. Such storage cabinets have high utility for permanent records which must be accessible over relatively long periods of time, but there is need for a more convenient and time-saving system for storing certain current records for quick access; for example, for storing more or less current insurance reports.